Respira profundo y calmate
by Koneworld
Summary: El verla irse con otra persona dolia profundamente, pero Apple rejalate, en total ¿el a recibido las mismas palabras de amor de parte de Raven? Adv: femslash, yuri, como quiera llamarlo.


Apple White se encontraba totalmente en una encrucijada que no parecía tener alguna respuesta logica.

Bueno, ella sentía que desde su nacimiento algo estaba mal con ella, es decir. Era la siguiente Blanca nieves y ni siquiera contaba con los elementos básicos que el mismo libro narraba, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, si, tenía los labios rojos sangre, si! pero su pelo, dorado como el oro no era lo mismo que el cabello negro como el ébano.

Pero era un detalle que todos preferían mejor ni hablar.

Luego, en plena adolescencia, teniendo una creciente popularidad en su escuela Ever After High y ser el prototipo de chica que tooodas querían ser, pues Apple White era una chica "perfecta"...

¿No sabían lo equivocados que estaban? Ella era todo menos perfecta y no solo su pelo era defectuoso, su corazón también lo era.

Lo normal, es que un príncipe y una princesa se enamoren, se casen, sean reyes y tengan nuevos príncipes y princesas, formando un círculo virtuoso. Pero en su caso… ella pensaba solo en otra princesa.

Como decirlo… En realidad, era plenamente consciente de sus sentimientos desde hacía un tiempo, pero una cosa es saberlo y la otra es aceptarlos y presentarlos con orgullo. Su corazón estaba enamorado y solo estaba destinado a seguir enamorada de esa persona en silencio.

Mas ahora. Ella solo podía sonreírle y animarle, cuando en realidad su corazón estaba llorando profundamente… pero cuando uno ama no quiere ver feliz a la otra persona? Pues Raven se veia mas aproblemada que feliz cuando la vio salir con Dexter, o eso sintió.

Sentada en su cama, intento respirar profundo y calmarse. Esta bien, Raven de alguna alguna manera estaba escrita en su destino, no en el de Dexter. Además, cómo olvidar que ella en aquella tarde de Primavera le había dicho que la amaba… Quizás el contexto indicaba que la estaba persuadiendo para no destruir el mundo mágico pero para ella, eran lo que más había anhelado y que se había tatooado en su corazón.

 _"La Asombrosa Apple White que conozco y amo"  
_  
Ella por fin respiro tranquila, Dexter alguna vez había recibido palabras de amor de Raven? No? un motivo más para calmarse.

Sin embargo aún estaba la cuestión más importante, ella no era la que hacia el corazón de Raven vibrar, lo sabía y no sabía muy bien cómo lograrlo tampoco, es decir, ella era una chica, era la protagonista del cuento y era en la que los royals habían puesto sus esperanzas, ella no podía fallarles a todos confesando que no solo en el más profundo de su corazón no quería casarse con su príncipe azul y amar incondicionalmente a su madrastra, no, no podía decir que su mayor deseo era ser presentada como la Reina Apple White, esposa de la reina Raven Queen.

Eso era el mayor disparate que alguien podía imaginarse y sin embargo ese también era su mayor sueño.

Solo de vez en cuando pensaba que la peor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido a ella fue pedirle al Director Grimm que ambas compartieran cuarto, es decir, lo pidió con un buen deseo de por medio, ella queria que todos los destinos se cumpieran para asegurar de que todos estuvieran bien al final de cada uno. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, había conocido tan a fondo a quien se supone tenía que temer y odiar, que su corazón cada vez que ella la abrazaba solo saltaba contento, cuando le tomaba la mano en su interior las mariposas revoloteaban felices y sus mejillas eran adornadas más que de rubor.

Pero sencillamente ella había decidido quedarse con sus deseos, sueños y fantasías en ella misma, porque sabía que Raven por mas abierta de mente que fuera, no quería ser la novia de alguien como ella, de una princesa.

Nuevamente respiro profundo y calmado, Daring llegaría a buscarla en cualquier momento para la película y ella debía estar reluciente para el. Mas que mal, quien la abrazaba en las noches sería él y no ella.

Era triste, porque toda su vida intentó enamorarse de Daring y si, lo amaba, como amaba a Dexter y a Darling, como hermanos. Ella no sentía nada pasional por su futuro esposo, y sabía que el tampoco la miraba más que como su hermana y su trofeo.

Respira profundo y calmado Apple. Nadie sabe cómo puede dar vueltas el destino. 

* * *

**Nota de autora: "Leer mi fanfic sin dejar un review es como manosearme las tetas y salir corriendo" Yo se que ustedes no manosean tetas ajenas asi que dejenme un mensajitoooo**


End file.
